The Circle of Siblings
by CirqueDeLaLune
Summary: Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar all discover that they think of each other as closer than friends, that they think of each other as siblings.


So I was re-reading The Circle Opens quartet and noticed how all four of them refer to the others as foster sisters, and brother, and I was like "When did this come to be?". So I came up with these little scenes where each of them discovers that they think of the others like close family. Forgive any OCC-ness, but I think I got them down pretty well.

I don't own them. How I wish I did, it'd make life easier. But alas, I don't.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Sandry

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren was no stranger to family. She was close with her Great Uncle the Duke, and a few distant relatives wrote for the Holidays. Still, she could never quell the feeling of sadness when she saw a happy family visiting Winding Circle, or when she watched parents gently scold their children, love shining in their eyes.

Sometimes, she even dreamt of what would have happened had her parents not died, but she quieted those thoughts because it would have meant she would have never discovered Niko or her friends.

Sandry was thinking about the idea when a distant shrieking noise, that of a certain Starling, shook her out of her thoughts. Looking down, Sandry was pleased to see that the skirt she had been working on for Tris was finished. Smiling, Sandry stood up and stretched a little, working out muscles that had gotten sore from sitting in one position. Picking up the skirt, Sandry checked it over for any imperfections. Seeing none, she set out to find Tris.

Sandry found the weather-mage with Briar and Daja. As usual, Tris's nose was stuck in a book. Briar was tending to his _shakkan_ and Daja was polishing her Trader staff, making sure the brass gleamed proudly. Still smiling, Sandry waltzed over to Tris and removed the book from her hands. Ignoring the scathing glare, Sandry presented Tris with the skirt.

"What is that?" Tris crossly asked as she started to inspect the skirt.

"Well, it's a skirt for one thing. You mentioned, down at the beach, that you would love to be able to capture the motion of the tides. So I made you this skirt!" Sandry said happily. Indeed, the skirt was embroidered with swirls that waxed and waned, looking as if she had dragged the tides into the skirt. Tris's glare turned soft as she looked the skirt over. Sandry's smile faltered when she heard a barely restrained chuckle behind her. Turning around, she gave a look at Briar.

"And what are you laughing at?" She said in a semi-threatening voice, already getting a hold on the threads of Briar's shirt.

"Hmm? Oh nothing…" Briar said dismissively as he turned his attention back to his _shakkan_. "Although…" He started, still pruning the tree, which shook happily. "That has got to be the hundredth thing you've made for Coppercurls, not counting what you've made me and the Trader" Both Tris and Daja glared at Briar for the nicknames. Daja turned her gaze to Sandry, lacking the glare.

"The Theif is right, I'm not sure where you find the time to do all of it." Daja said. "Not that we don't appreciate the effort." The dark girl added.

"Your craft fits better than anything I've bought" Said Tris softly, still inspecting the skirt. She snapped out of her trance and looked hard at Sandry. "Why are you always making us clothes?" She said crossly, though it didn't faze Sandry.

Sandry looked offed for a few seconds, insulted that they would question why she makes them clothing. "First off, because you're all my friends. Secondly, I've made them so they don't wrinkle or stain, and to withstand your powers. Further more, it is the duty of…" Sandry trailed off as a memory from her childhood invaded her mind.

_A young Sandry had snuck into another weaving room, and watched fascinated as the weaver's quick fingers danced across their looms. _

_"Listen up young ones" An old woman said, voice cracked from old age, focused as her knobby fingers made quick work of loose threads. "Ye should always try and make the clothin' for yer own family. I know I don't trust any other to clothe my youngins. It is the duty of a weaver to make the best for her family." No one really paid much attention to the old woman, thinking she was crazy for saying that a weaver should make clothing for her family. Sandry, however, stared at the old woman, admiration in her eyes, before one of her teachers found her, and dragged her off to lessons._

Suddenly, a sharp scent invaded her nose and she sneezed violently. She looked around and saw that Briar was holding a small bottle under her nose, probably one of his many brews that could wake the dead. Daja was looking at her, concern in her eyes. Even Tris had a glint of worry.

A giant smile appeared on the Noble's face, and she hugged Briar tightly, letting go and hugging Daja, then Tris. Still grinning, she returned to her room to tidy up. Indeed, she thought to herself, I am making the best for my brothers and sisters.

Downstairs, the 3 all had blank looks of shock on their faces. Briar slowly walked over and put the small bottle back into his mage kit.

"Do you think it was a bit too strong? Made her go a bit mad?" Briar asked. Daja and Tris nodded slightly before returning to their tasks. While he was walking back, the bottoms of Briar's breeches suddenly twisted together, tripping him up and making him land face first onto the floor. From above, the three mages heard Sandry's melodious laughter as she said something about pranks on siblings.

Tris

Trisana Chandler did not have the happiest outlook on families. After her parents sent her off to an aunt, who sent her off to a cousin, who sent her off on a seemingly endless cycle of sending off's, the experience left Tris hard-hearted, especially when it came to families. So whenever she said something that implied she thought someone would do well in her family, she generally meant it as a grave insult.

After months of pestering from her housemates to take them to see what had come to be known as 'Gravel Beach', Tris finally relented and took them down to see what might have become a grave mistake. Right after they got there, Tris looked around, made a huffing noise, and set off to the nearest rock, where she sat down and started to read a book Niko had recently given her.

"Wow Coppercurls, you have really outdone yourself with this bit" Briar said as he walked around the beach, kicking at the gravel that had once been a large rock.

"Briar, don't be mean" Sandry scolded, also kicking around the rocks.

"So this is what happens when you mess with the tides… I've always wondered" Daja said as she used her Trader staff to sort through the rocks, identifying any small amount of metal she found.

Tris said nothing, as she had already been lost to the book.

"Wonder how long this goes on for…" Briar wondered as he turned down a corner. "Hmm, a tunnel…." He said, his voice getting softer as he continued walking.

"Oh Briar, don't wander off!" Sandry said as she followed him. Daja silently looked to where the two had gone, then to Tris, who was totally absorbed in her book. Daja shrugged her shoulders and turned to follow Sandry and Briar.

"I'll be right back, Merchant" Daja said. She got what Daja could only assume was supposed to be a nod, before she followed the other two mages around a corner. All was silent for a few minutes, not that Tris really noticed. The only sounds were the chattering of gulls as they scoured for food, and the gentle lapping off the calm ocean. However, a scream followed by the muffled sounds of a fight broke through Tris's concentration, the sounds brought on the winds that cooled down the weather-witch. Pain flew across her bonds with the others, along with anger and a healthy dose of fear. Tris abandoned her book, running across the gravel as fast as she dared to go. Turning the corner, she gasped in shock.

A small ship with the pirates flag had landed about a mile down the stretch of beach, how it got past the defenses of the Bay and sight of the guards Tris did not know, but more alarming was the fact that her three friends were being held by Pirates. Sandry looked terrified, too out of control with her emotions to properly work her magic. Daja and Briar had looks of rage on their face, Briar's was red from exertion. Tris smiled a bit when she saw that Briar's captor had knife cuts across his face. The pirates spotted Tris then, and the only one that wasn't busy with a hostage ran to her. Before he could reach her, however, Tris had already swept a hand through a small braid, gathering sparks. Thrusting her hand towards the running pirate, lightning arced across the two, hitting the man and sending him down. He didn't get back up. Tris knew he wasn't dead, just in shock.

Tris sent a cool glance to the other pirates, who hadn't gotten up yet, still holding down her friends. Panic took over Tris. She didn't know how to get them off without injuring her friends. Any shocks would transfer to the younger mages. Looking to her left, Tris sent out her magic to the tides. She started to gather the force, but a voice stopped her.

"COPPERCURLS, ARE YOU MAD?" Briar's voice yelled. Daja spoke next.

"LAST TIME DIDN'T SEEM TO GO SO WELL!" She yelled. The pirate holding her smacked her to shut her up. Anger welled up in Tris, drowning out the panic of helplessness.

"Tris, your lightning won't hurt us, I promise!" Sandry yelled, not as loud as the others, as she was still scared. Trusting Sandry, Tris took down a lightning braid. Sparks threaded through her hair, causing them to rise a little. Running her hand through her hair a few times, Tris gathered the sparks. The sparks formed a ring over her hand, lightning cracking in jagged spikes. Glancing at the pirates, she threw the ring towards them. The three were close enough that the ring, expanding in the air to form a wall of lightning, caught all three, shocking them into unconsciousness. Sparks harmlessly ran across the other mages, who carefully got up. Tris ran over to them.

"Are you all okay?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. All four were shocked at this.

"Um..yes, thanks to you." Sandry said got her hair back under control. She looked out to the ocean. "You…were about to use the tides, weren't you? Knowing how dangerous it was?" Sandry looked back at Tris, tears welling in the noble's eyes. Tris fiddled with her spectacles, thinking. Yes, yes, she would have used the tides if it meant their safety. Sending out a wind to alert Niko, Frostpine, Lark, and Rosethorn, Tris turned and looked at all three of them squarely.  
"Yes, I was. No one hurts my family." She said in all seriousness, the first time the word family fell from the red-head's lips without a negative meaning. She quickly drew the others into a tight hug, before turning around and walking back to where she left her book. The others shared shocked looks, before slowly following the weather-mage to await the concerned arrival of their teachers.

Daja

Kneeling down in front of the table in her room, Daja let her thoughts drift as she tended to the metal plant she had accidentally made. The smith-mage's thoughts turned to her family. The young Trader held a deep love for her family, which continued long after the tragedy that took their lives. She made sure to pray for them each Watersday, never spoke ill of anyone aboard The Fifth Ship Kisubo, and proudly wore her scarlet armband as a reminder of what had happened. She held a deep respect for Lark, who sewed her the armband for mourning when she had to change clothing, and to Sandry, who always made sure to include the color somewhere in all the pieces the stitch-witch crafted for Daja.

The young girl's thoughts were interrupted as a scream came from above her, in Tris's room. She immediately stood up and ran off to find out what was wrong, grabbing her Trader staff as she passed it. She arrived at the room at the same time Sandry and Briar had; Lark was delivering something to the Water temple, bandages most likely, and Rosethorn was visiting Dedicate Crane, although she left only after Lark had forced her to.

Running into the room a second before Briar, Daja gasped. Tris was sitting on the ground, holding an arm that was bleeding pretty heavily. A decorative pot that had been sitting on top of a shelf had shattered, a rather large piece had cut Tris. All three of the mages leapt into action. Briar ran with the speed of a street-rat into his room to get medical supplies, while Daja and Sandry ran to Tris. Sandry had already started crying, while Tris sat there, holding her arm, determined not to cry.

Sandry was leaning down unravel a strip of her dress, but Daja beat her to it. Without thinking, Daja reached for the only loose strip she had. Her red armband. Yanking it off, she carefully guided Tris's hand away with one hand, while the other pressed the cloth to the wound. Daja's strong muscles pushed down, causing Tris to squirm in pain. Daja quickly said sorry, but she knew that Tris knew she had to press down. Sandry was wiping Tris's brow and cleaning up excess blood. Briar ran back in and skidded to a halt next to Daja. Taking out different jars, he quickly sanitized the cut.

Gauze then flew into the room, no doubt called by Sandry. Daja grabbed it and took her armband off the wound, instead wrapping the gauze around it. Sandry made sure it was secured tightly. Looking into Tris's shining eyes, Daja was the first to speak.

"Are you alright, Tris?" She asked, knowing it was one of the first time she had really called the other girl by her name.

"Y..Yes" Tris responded shakily.

"I think you're going to have to go to the Water Temple, this will slow down the bleeding, but I'm not sure it will hold." Briar said. He stood up and reached a hand down to Tris. Daja and Sandry stood up too. Briar helped Tris up, who wobbled, unsteady on her feet. A strong arm snaked around Tris's waist, supporting her.

"Come on, Merchant Girl." Daja said, the name coming out affectionate. Briar and Daja helped Tris to the Water temple, while Sandry set out to find Niko.

After Tris had been seen to be the healers, and all the teachers had checked up on Tris, the four young mages all sat around Tris's room. Tris was laying on her bed reading, condemned to lay there for at least the next day, by word of Lark. Sandry was cleaning up the pieces of the pot, while Briar carted in plants to help brighten the place up. Daja was sitting in a chair, looking out the window with a somewhat frightened look on her face.

After a few minutes, Tris huffed and put down her book, sending a glare at Daja. "Why do you look so frightened? You're not the one who had her arm cut open." She said crossly. The anger of Tris's words glanced off of Daja, all of them were used to it by now.

"It's nothing…" Daja said as she turned her gaze to Tris, offering her a weak smile. Sandry, having finished cleaning up, sat at the foot of Tris's bed and looked at Daja too.

"Don't lie; it's pointless when we're in each others heads. It's about the arm band, isn't it?" She asked in her best motherly voice. Daja considered cursing Sandry's ability to know what was wrong in any situation with the four of them, but thought better of it, considering Sandry would know.

"It's just…" Daja started, trying to find the words. "I feel like I betrayed my family, but getting blood all over the sign of my mourning…" Daja said in a quiet voice. She sincerely hoped that Trader and Oti wouldn't log this in against her. Daja's mind was racing, asking for forgiveness from her family, when a thought occurred to her. It's not like she used the armband to dust, or wipe blood off the streets. She used to help a close friend, surely her family could forgive it…

"Although…maybe using the sign of my old family for my new one is a good sign." Daja said, confidence in her voice. The 3 girls shared a look, Sandry and Tris already considering the rest of them family. Sandry gave a wide smile as she reached into a bag she had close by, and handed Daja a piece of red cloth. Daja took it with a thank you, tied it on her arm, and settled in with the thoughts of a new family.

Briar

Out of all of the four child mages, Briar was the least familiar with family. He only knew his mother up until he was four, when she died. He gets dim memories of a perfume, glances of her face and voice, but that's pretty much it. The closest thing he ever had to a family was his mates in the Lightning's, and even then he wasn't especially close to any of them.

Briar thought about this as he walked through the market alone, the three girls had gone off, saying something about visiting where Tris destroyed the tiles a few years ago. Briar elected to go off by himself, wanting to peruse the mage shops. The girls had been confusing Briar lately, talking about family a lot more than they used to. Even Tris put in a word or two about hers, saying semi-positive things. It made Briar's brain hurt, thinking about what was going on with those girls. Sighing, Briar turned into the only shop he hadn't visited. Looking around for a few minutes, Briar saw the same thing he saw in all the other shops. Love potions, wards against evil, cheap medicine. Leaving the shop, Briar turned back and walked to wear Lark and Rosethorn had once again set up shop to make money for Winding Circle.

When he got there, he saw that the other mages had yet to return.

"Hello Rosethorn, Lark" Briar said as he approached the stall, jumping up and sitting on the wooden surface. Rosethorn shooed him off.

"Do ya know where the others are?" He asked, casually inspecting one of the miniature tree's he had helped grow.

"You're more likely to know where they are" Lark said as she finished an exchange with a buyer.

"Make yourself useful and find them, boy. It's almost midday and Lark wants to have a…group lunch" Rosethorn said in her harsh voice, nose wrinkling as she mentioned the group lunch.

"Of course, Rosie" Briar replied cheekily, dodging the hand that tried to smack his head. Laughing, Briar checked the vines he had connected to the three girls and set off in their general direction.

Suddenly, anger rushed through their connections, along with small amounts of fear. Unsheathing his hidden knives and reaching out for plants, Briar rushed forward and down an ally. There, he saw his three friends being held down by a neighborhood gang. Briar's mind flashed back to about two months ago when the same thing happened with Pirates, except he was being held down as well. One of the gang members looked up at Briar.

"What? You another Trader sympathizer?" He asked roughly. Oh, Briar thought, that's how this happened. They attacked Daja, then Sandry and Tris tried to help. He briefly wondered why Tris wasn't shocking them, but saw that her captor had her hands at her sides. Sandry was trying to get the clothes of the captors caught up, but the fidgeting of the young girl on top of her was too distracting. The large boy sitting on Daja had a big bruise on his cheek in the shape of Daja's Trader staff. Sighing, Briar addressed the hooligans.

"I think it's for your own good that you release the girls." He said in a bored voice.

"Like hell, Traders and Trader-likers need to be taught a lesson!" The boy a top Daja said as he leaned down and hit the side of Daja's face. The boy on Tris pulled at her braids, and the girl on Sandry tugged at her hair. Anger filled Briar and without thinking, he rushed in and started slashing at the boys with his knives, while calling the plants to action.

The gang reacted quickly. They got off of the girls and fought back. Briar managed to hold his own, but the plants he called weren't good for gripping limbs or growing sharp thorns, so he was quickly over powered. The gang managed to land a few hits and give Briar some shallow cuts before they were pulled back by the girls they sat one. Sandry bound up the little girl so tight she couldn't even squirm. Tris gave a little zap to the large boy, and then made the wind blow so hard he fell over. She then sat on his large belly, and gave him shocks every time he tried to move. Daja skipped a magical approach and beat down the boy who sat on her with her Trader Staff.

Once they were taken care of, Sandry rushed over to Briar and helped him stand up. His shallow cuts were bleeding a little, and he was already beginning to bruise, but for the most part he was fine.

"That was a very stupid thing to do." Tris muttered as she gave another shock to the boy underneath her.

"Talkin' to me or the kids you guys beat?" Briar asked cheekily.

"Both." Tris said crossly, although Briar saw a hint of concern on her eyes. Briar thought about her words. Yes, rushing into a fight was rather stupid. He certainly wouldn't have done that when he was Roach; he would have gone to get more help, then beat down the attackers. Still, Briar thought, didn't turn out so bad. Just then, Rosethorn ran into the ally they were in, looking a bit flushed. She looked straight at the beat up Briar.

"You alright boy? Lark and I felt the spike in all your powers. Lark nearly had a heart attack." She said darkly. She then looked behind Briar, looking at the tied up girl, beat up boy, and the larger boy whom Tris was using as a seat. "What happened here?" She demanded.

Briar just shrugged and spoke without thinking. "They missed with my sisters, so I beat 'em up." All the girls' eyes widened as he said sisters. The 3 other mage children smiled warmly, while Rosethorn just rolled her eyes.

"Group lunch, come on." She said as she turned around.

"Now, don't cause more trouble." Sandry said as she let the little girl go. Daja and Tris merely got up off their captives and walked over to Briar and Sandry.

"You didn't beat any of them up." Daja said as she looped an arm through Briar's. Sandry did the same on the other side, while Tris muttered something about stupid boys and clingy girls. Briar just grinned.

"Come on then!" Rosethorn snapped. The four followed Rosethorn, all at peace with their new sense of family.

* * *

Pssst, if you review, I'll write a humorous sequel! SQUEEE! 


End file.
